


Alliance Building

by heartofstanding



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofstanding/pseuds/heartofstanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In to strengthen ties between Erebor and Dale, Gandalf orders Thorin and Bard to share a bed for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bending_sickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bending_sickle/gifts).



> Written for the pick-a-trope prompt meme, after receiving "Thorin & Bard - forced to share a bed". :)

It's Gandalf's idea. His attempt to encourage reconciliation without another battle. Ideally, Gandalf says, Thranduil should be involved so the three kings can be like brothers. Then again, Thorin immediately threatened to kill Thranduil and Thranduil returned the favour – so much to Gandalf's disappointment, that bonding session has to wait. As it is, Thorin's not entirely sure that Thranduil _isn't_ lurking outside the door, laughing into his sleeve. This is surely going to be almost as infamous as the Battle of Five Armies itself.

 _This_ is one bed, not exactly large, the King Under The Mountain and the new King of Dale. Bard looks about as unenthused as Thorin himself feels at the prospect of sharing a bed, even for the purposes of alliance building. This is hopeless. They're going to end up killing each other – or worse – before the night's half-over. The room's not much bigger than the bed, certainly no room for anyone to sleep on the floor even if they're desperate. And the door's locked.

 _This_ is entirely Gandalf's fault.

+

At first they try to make do. Both climb onto the bed, roll as close to an edge as they dare, and try to sleep. For a time, it works – at least for Thorin, who drops off and sleeps for several hours before he's woken by an ungentle shove. He jerks awake and starts reaching for his weapons – it's lucky for Bard he'd left Orcrist in Fíli's capable hands, or else he'd be as dead as any orc that tried to share Thorin's bed.

'What.' Thorin barely grunts the word out, half-planning of hitting Bard back.

'You snore,' Bard says, and it's amazing how a king, one old enough to be a father thrice-over, can sound like whining child.

Thorin stares at Bard in the dim light. Of course he snores – it'd be unnatural if he didn't. 'Of course I do.' He sniffs. 'I have it on good authority that it's a majestic snore.'

Bard snorts at that, but doesn't ask on whose good authority it is. He'd probably laugh so hard he'd fall out of bed if he found out it was Thorin's mother who said so.

'Be that as it may, Master Dwarf, you still snore loud enough to wake the dead!'

Thorin grumbles beneath his breath, cursing the Race of Men and their sensitive ears (though, perhaps, there _was_ a reason why Fíli and Kíli had deliberately picked rooms two corridors and three staircases away from Thorin's chambers). He squints over at Bard and sees he's wrapped himself up in all but two of the blankets.

'And yet I'm not a blanket thief.'

'Are you accusing me of hogging the blankets?' Bard demands.

'Are you seriously trying to deny it?'

'It makes perfect sense for me to have more blankets – I am larger than you!'

'Not in the ways that matter!'

Silence.

There is only one way for things to go after that declaration.

+

It's not exactly what Gandalf had planned and there's not telling if Gandalf would be pleased by this development (though Thorin would wager the wizard would be, because his mind worked strangely like that), but it _would_ serve the alliance rather well.

Among other things.

And maybe they would invite Thranduil. Next time.


End file.
